culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Tommy Page
}} | birth_place = Glen Ridge, New Jersey, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | genre = Pop, Dance, Freestyle | occupation = Singer, pianist, songwriter | instrument = Vocal, piano | years_active = 1988–2017 | label = Sire/Warner Bros. Records Pony Canyon | associated_acts = New Kids on the Block, Sa-Fire, La Casa, Sally Yeh, Donna De Lory, Amy Mastura, Ashley Tisdale, Tiffany, Green Day, Michael Bublé, Alanis Morissette, Josh Groban, David Foster, Debbie Gibson | website = }} Thomas Alden "Tommy" Page (May 24, 1970 – March 3, 2017) was an American singer-songwriter, best known for his 1990 hit single, "I'll Be Your Everything", and later a music industry executive. Early life Born in Glen Ridge, New Jersey, Page grew up in nearby West Caldwell.Hunt, Dennis. "Who Wants to Be Tied to New Kids? Not Singer/Songwriter Tommy Page", Los Angeles Times, May 20, 1990. Accessed October 25, 2015. "A native of tiny West Caldwell, N.J., Page was working as a coat-check boy in a New York dance club when he convinced the deejay to play his demo tape, which the dancers liked." He graduated from James Caldwell High School with the class of 1985 at the age of 15."James Caldwell alumni hold multi-class reunion", Lifestyles". Accessed October 25, 2015. "Some of those in attendance were Caldwell Police Lt. Marc Driggs, Class of '86; Tommy Page, Class of '85 who is a pop star in the Music Industry with a former No. 1 hit, 'I'll be your everything,' as well as acting credits on shows including ''Full House; Career Page was 16 when he was a cloakroom attendant in a popular New York nightclub called Nell's, taking the coats of stars such as Whitney Houston, Rob Lowe, and the Beastie Boys. The job gave Page a chance to play his demo tape to the house DJ, who then used the demos as part of his club mixes. The unknown sounds were so impressive that soon Page was introduced to Sire Records founder Seymour Stein, who had previously launched the careers of Madonna and the Ramones. When Page turned 18, he was asked to write the theme tune of the film Shag and later released it as his first single. Page's self-titled debut album was released by Sire/Warner Bros. Records in November 1988 and contained hits such as "A Zillion Kisses," "Turning Me On," "I Think I'm in Love," and "A Shoulder to Cry On". The follow-up album Paintings in My Mind (which was dedicated to his grandmother) gave Page a No. 1 single in the U.S., "I'll Be Your Everything," a song that was written with and features New Kids on the Block. Other singles from the album that were released after that were "When I Dream of You" and "Turn on the Radio" (another New Kids on the Block collaboration). The album also features "Don't Give Up on Love," a duet with Latin freestyle singer Sa-Fire. Sa-Fire & Page co-wrote the song, which was released as a single overseas. Page's third album was titled From the Heart, and his vocals there showcased a wider range with higher notes than previous efforts. On this album, the ballads were more orchestral. Tommy cited the songs in the album were inspired by the current music trend of Wilson Phillips. The first single, "Whenever You Close Your Eyes," saw Page working with Michael Bolton and Diane Warren. "Under the Rainbow" and "Madly in Love" were released as singles afterward. As an appreciation to his fans in Asia, Page released another album, A Friend to Rely On. It contains the duet with Sally Yeh as mentioned above as well as a remake of Nik Kershaw's "Wouldn't It Be Good" and a song penned with Donna DeLory (Madonna's backing singer) called "Heaven In Your Eyes." As house music was the current trend, the upbeat songs were produced in such form. Before releasing his next album, Time, in 1994, Page replaced Donny Osmond for three months in Andrew Lloyd Webber's Broadway musical Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. Page concentrated on releasing his other albums after that in Asia, especially after he signed with the Japanese label Pony Canyon Records. In 1995, he released his first compilation album, Greatest Hits: Dedicated to You. A year after that, his next album, Loving You, was released and it contains a duet with Amy Mastura (from Malaysia), "The Best Part" and a cover song of John Waite's 1984 hit "Missing You". Ten 'Til Midnight, released in 2000, was only available for sale online. In 2003 Page released a DVD collection of his music videos, which was sold through his website. Page was one of the producers on Tennessee Girl's album Guilty Pleasures. Page recorded a duet with Tiffany, "Close Our Eyes". Page also appeared on an episode of Full House, singing to Stephanie Tanner on her tenth birthday, but began courting DJ, much to Stephanie's dismay. In 2011, after a successful stint as an executive at Warner Bros. Records, where he helped to shape the careers of Michael Bublé, Alanis Morissette, Josh Groban, and Green Day, among others, he joined Billboard as publisher. He held that role for two years and was responsible for the successful relaunch of the brand. As a publisher he created new features such as the Industry Icon Award as well as the infamous Power 100 List. In April 2013, Page joined Pandora Internet Media as Head of Music Partnerships. He led the Artist Partnerships, Branded Content and Events Team. In 2015, Page released a single titled "I Break Down 2015", a slower version of his 1990 song of the same name. In June 2016, Page released an 18 track CD of his greatest ballads titled My Favorites, which included the 2015 single, "I Break Down 2015" (with vocals and instrumental version). The CD was only available for sale on his website. Personal life and death Page had three children with his partner Charlie. He died on March 3, 2017, of an apparent suicide. Discography Studio albums Compilation album Singles and EPs *"Turning Me On" (Sire/Warner Bros. Records) 1988 # "Turning Me On (U-Stimulate Mix)" # "Turning Me On (7" Mix)" # "Turning Me On (Aroused House Mix)" # "Turning Me On (Pianoppella)" # "Turning Me On (Cocktail Mix)" *"The Shag" (Sire Records) 1988 # "The Shag" # "Hard to Be Normal" *"A Shoulder to Cry On" (Sire Records) 1988 # "A Shoulder to Cry On" # "Christmas Without You" *"I Think I'm in Love" (7', Promo) 1988 # "I Think I'm in Love" *"Republic of Idols (R.O.I.)" (Sire Records) 1989 # "Republic of Idols" # "Turning Me On (Mark Kamins 12" Mix)" # "A Shoulder to Cry On" # "The Shag (Mark Kamins 12" Mix)" # "Christmas Without You" # "Republic of Idols (Instrumental)" *"A Zillion Kisses" (Sire Records) 1989 # "A Zillion Kisses (Big Beat Mix)" # "A Zillion Kisses (Endless Kiss Mix)" # "A Zillion Kisses (12" Dub)" # "A Shoulder To Cry On (Instrumental Movie Version)" *"I'll Be Your Everything" (Sire/Warner Bros. Records) 1990 # "I'll Be Your Everything (LP Version)" # "I'm Falling in Love" *"Turn on the Radio" (Sire/Warner Bros. Records) 1990 # "Turn on the Radio" # "I Break Down" *"When I Dream of You" (Sire/Warner Bros. Records) 1990 # "When I Dream of You" # "You're the Best Thing (That Ever Happened to Me)" *"I'll Be Your Everything/When I Dream of You" (7", single) # "I'll Be Your Everything (Album Version)" # "When I Dream of You (Radio Mix)" *"You Make Christmas Feel Like Heaven" (CD, mini) 1990 # "You Make Christmas Feel Like Heaven" # "Christmas Without You" *"Whenever You Close Your Eyes" (Sire/Warner Bros. Records) 1991 # "Whenever You Close Your Eyes (Radio Mix)" # "Once in a Lifetime" # "Whenever You Close Your Eyes (Album Version)" *"Under the Rainbow" (Sire/Warner Bros. Records) 1991 # "Under the Rainbow" # "I Break Down" *"My Shining Star" (promo) 1991 #"My Shining Star (Blowing Out the Phones Edit)" *"My Shining Star (Blowing Out the Phones Version)" *"Tell the World" (promo) 1991 #"Tell the World" *"Close Our Eyes (with Tiffany) (promo) 1995 # "Close Our Eyes" *"I Break Down 2015" 2015 # "I Break Down 2015" Soundtrack, guest, and compilation appearances * Shag: The Movie soundtrack (features the titular song "Shag") * Dick Tracy soundtrack (features the song "Blue Nights") * Cookie soundtrack (features the song "Never Had It So Good") * ''Full House episode #110 that aired on January 14, 1992, during Season 5, titled "Crushed" (features the song "Stephanie") * Tiffany's All the Best (features the duet "Close Our Eyes") * As La Casa (a duo with Wilma "Sa-Fire" Cosmé): New Faces, a house-music compilation on Sire/Warner Bros. Records ("Show Me the Way," "Get to You," "Dance to My Music"). Videography Music videos *"The Shag" *"A Zillion Kisses" *"A Shoulder to Cry On" *"Turning Me On" *"I'll Be Your Everything" *"Turn on the Radio" *"When I Dream of You" *"Whenever You Close Your Eyes" *"Madly in Love" *"Under the Rainbow" *"Heaven in Your Eyes" *"I'm Always Dreaming of You (feat. Sally Yeh)" *"Time" *"Places in My Heart" *"The Best Part (feat. Amy Mastura)" *"Missing You" *"I Break Down 2015" Video albums *''I'll Be Your Everything Videos'' 1990 *''Tommy Page: The Video Collection'' 2003 References External links * * * Category:1970 births Category:2017 deaths Category:Singers who committed suicide Category:Male suicides Category:Teen idols Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:American freestyle musicians Category:American male singers Category:People from Glen Ridge, New Jersey Category:People from West Caldwell, New Jersey Category:Singers from New Jersey Category:Sire Records artists